


An Apology Goes a Long Way

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Genderfluid Thor (this will probably have a better name later) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Coming Out, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Thor, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Thor, Transgender, Transgender Thor, transgender character, transvengers, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce apologizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology Goes a Long Way

“Hey Thor, can I talk to you?” Bruce asked one day after class. He hadn’t spoken to Thor since they had come out to him, so Thor was hesitant.

But they wanted to hear what Bruce had to say, so they replied, “Of course,” and followed Bruce to a relatively secluded area where they could speak in private.

“I’m sorry. I was a total dick when you came out to me. I didn’t understand, and I felt uncomfortable. So I said hurtful things that I didn’t really mean. All through my childhood, my dad told me not to ‘act like a girl’ or ‘like a faggot’, which pretty much meant the same thing to him. He insisted that no child of his would be gay. But that didn’t stop it from happening. I’m gay, Thor. I may not live with my dad anymore, but I’m still terrified to tell anyone because I’m afraid they might feel like he did.” Bruce paused and took a deep breath. “You’re a lot more brave than I will ever be. And I’m more sorry than I can ever say.Thank you for coming out to me. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?”

Thor was quiet for a moment, trying to get themself under control as tears threatened to spill out of their eyes. They swept Bruce into a hug, lifting him off the ground as they said, “ask me your questions.”

“What pronouns would you like me to use?”

Thor smiled and said, “they/them, please.”

“And who should I use them with? Everyone, or only certain people?”

“Tony, Steve, and Natasha all know.”

“Okay. And would you like to use a different name?”

“No. Thor is my name,” they responded. 

“And what I told you about me… would you not tell anyone else? I want to come out on my own terms, when I’m ready.”

“Of course. You are my friend, Bruce.”

Bruce looked like he wasn’t sure he deserved that and didn’t know how to respond. He just whispered, “Thank you,” then pulled himself together a bit and said, “I guess I’ll see you later.”

Thor said farewell, and the two friends parted ways. A part of Thor was still hurt by Bruce’s earlier words, and they weren’t sure they wanted to forgive him just yet. But Thor was willing to try. The apology had seemed sincere, and they wanted their friend back more than anything. They smiled as they walked back to their room.


End file.
